A Mini-Murdoch Mystery
by DoctorH
Summary: A script/teleplay for a short Murdoch Mystery, in two acts, featuring only Murdoch and Crabtree. A man is shot dead in his bedroom. Is it a case of suicide or murder? Solution included. This is my first submission to this website.


"A MINI-MURDOCH MYSTERY"

ACT I

(FADE IN. STATION HOUSE NO. 4. CUT TO: MURDOCH'S OFFICE. MURDOCH is seated at his desk, reviewing a schematic of some machine, as part of some unrelated case he is investigating. There is a knock on the office door, and MURDOCH looks up to see a CONSTABLE escorting a priest, Father BROWN, to the office. MURDOCH motions for BROWN to enter, and he does. MURDOCH stands.)

BROWN (to the CONSTABLE)  
Thank you.

(The CONSTABLE nods and departs.)

BROWN (extending his hand)  
I'm told you are Detective Murdoch. I'm Father David Brown.

(MURDOCH and BROWN shake hands.)

MURDOCH  
Nice to meet you. What can I do for you, Father?

BROWN  
I wonder whether I might trouble you with questions about the investigation into the death of Michael Murphy.

MURDOCH (indicating a chair)  
Of course. Would you like a seat?

BROWN  
Thank you.

(BROWN sits, so does MURDOCH. BROWN pulls a notebook from someplace on his person and opens it.)

BROWN  
I've known the Murphy family for several years. I'm one of the priests at their church.

MURDOCH  
St. Mary's, yes?

BROWN  
Indeed. And I am here on a rather unpleasant errand. Michael Murphy is to be remembered, and buried, tomorrow. There has been some question as to, uh, what rites he may properly receive. You see, according to the newspaper accounts, he took his own life, and the Catholic Church looks upon such things—

MURDOCH (raising his hand)  
I understand perfectly, Father. I am a Catholic. I understand that the Church has strong feelings about those who commit suicide.

BROWN  
Yes, good. Well. I have talked to one of Michael's brothers, Andrew, and I have read the newspaper accounts, and I was wondering whether I could discuss with you the circumstances of Michael's death.

(MURDOCH says nothing, but his expression indicates BROWN may proceed. BROWN opens his notebook, and consults it while speaking to MURDOCH.)

BROWN  
As I have been informed, the Murphy family was eating dinner on the evening of the 22nd. During the dinner, Michael's father, James, made some harsh commentary about Michael's inability to contribute financially to the family. Michael took the comments badly, and ran upstairs to his bedroom and slammed the door. A minute or so later, there was a loud sound, and James went up to investigate, telling everyone else to stay where they were. James found Michael in his room, alone, with a wound in his head, and a pistol near his body. (Looking at MURDOCH) Am I correct about these facts so far?

MURDOCH  
Yes, you are.

BROWN  
I have been further informed that Michael was habitually morose, that he was unhappy most of the time.

MURDOCH  
There is considerable evidence to that effect, yes.

BROWN  
Also, the pistol that caused his death was a pistol that he owned. It was his gun.

MURDOCH  
It was his family's gun, but yes.

BROWN  
The other members of the family were all together downstairs in the dining room at the time and are not considered to be suspects.

MURDOCH  
Correct.

BROWN  
And further, the newspaper reported that Michael had, most likely, taken his own life.

MURDOCH  
Yes, I recall that story. The story did say, however, that there had not yet been an official determination that the cause of death was suicide, and that the possibility of homicide is being investigated.

BROWN  
Well, I am no detective, but from the facts as I have learned them to be, it certainly APPEARS to be a case of suicide. But the reason I am here is this: When I told James Murphy that, if the newspaper account were true, it seemed to me that there was some question as to whether his son ought to be interred in holy ground, he became enraged, and insisted that Michael was murdered. He said that he used to be involved in the newspaper business, and that newspapers often report things incorrectly. He also said that I ought to come speak to you, as detective in charge of the investigation. Of course, if Michael was indeed murdered, then he may receive all holy rites, and may be buried with the rest of his family in consecrated ground.

MURDOCH  
I understand.

BROWN  
So, I wonder whether you can tell me, Detective: was Michael Murphy murdered?

MURDOCH  
Father, I cannot say officially that this is a case of homicide rather than suicide. But I can say that it is being investigated AS a homicide.

BROWN  
I do not understand. Are you saying it PROBABLY was not a case of suicide?

(MURDOCH is not sure how to answer; he takes a moment to think.)

MURDOCH (smiling)  
Father, I know this office is not a confessional and therefore what I say to you need not be held strictly in confidence. But if I may, I ask you to be discreet, and that you not share with anyone, especially the newspapers, anything I might tell you.

BROWN  
Certainly.

MURDOCH  
There are some facts about this case that have not been made widely known. After the Murphy family heard the loud noise, James went upstairs to investigate. Moments later, he called for his other two sons, Andrew and Thomas. They came upstairs at once. He instructed them not to touch anything. He instructed Thomas to return downstairs, to telephone the police, and to keep Michael's mother and sister from coming upstairs. James also instructed Andrew to stand guard by Michael's bedroom, so that no one would enter until the police arrived.

BROWN  
Yes, that is essentially what Andrew told me.

MURDOCH  
There are two stairways in the house to the upstairs: the main stairway, which is used nearly all the time, and a back stairway, which is rarely used. James thought he heard someone using the back stairway. He went down the back stairway to investigate. He saw no one, but he found that the back door near the back stairway was open, when it should have been locked. James went outside the back door, and still saw no one, but since the woods are close by, someone could have run into the woods to be out of sight.

BROWN (making notes in his notebook)  
I was not aware of this.

MURDOCH  
The woods were subsequently searched. We found no one but we observed several footprints. Those footprints could have been made by the members of the Murphy family, though. A search of the area around the house proved fruitless.

BROWN (making more notes)  
I see.

MURDOCH  
Further, we have been told by James and by Andrew that Michael's life had recently been threatened by one of Michael's acquaintances, a business associate named "John." One of our constables is checking into those threats right now; I expect him to return here shortly.

BROWN (making more notes)  
Threats? My, my.

MURDOCH  
And there is one more thing. Andrew preserved the bedroom exactly as he, his brother, and his father had found it. I investigated the scene myself and had it photographed. There was a firearm near Michael's body, yes, but in a rather odd position. But even stranger, the firearm had no finger marks on it.

BROWN (making notes)  
Finger. Marks. Finger marks?

MURDOCH  
Every person has a unique pattern of ridges on the fingers and palms, and impressions of these ridges remain on some objects after a person has touched them. We call these impressions "finger marks."

BROWN  
Oh, yes. I have heard of this.

MURDOCH  
If Michael had used this firearm to shoot himself in the head, then his finger marks ought to be on the firearm. But they were not. There were no clear finger marks at all. This suggests strongly that the weapon was fired by someone else, who wore gloves or who wiped finger marks from the weapon after using it.

BROWN (stunned)  
My word. (making a few notes) My word, my word.

MURDOCH  
And it is because of facts like these, that the death of Michael Murphy is being investigated as a homicide.

BROWN  
My word. Well. Now that I know these facts, I find it hard to believe that this was a case of suicide.

MURDOCH  
Please keep in mind, Father, that this case is still open, and no official disposition has yet been made.

BROWN  
Of course. (putting away his notebook) I will have to speak with Father Day and Father Morton about this, and we will speak to the bishop. I promise you, we will all be discreet.

(BROWN rises, MURDOCH does also.)

BROWN  
But I now know a little bit more about what to tell them. Thank you, Detective Murdoch.

(They shake hands.)

MURDOCH  
You're welcome.

BROWN  
Good-bye.

MURDOCH  
Good-bye, Father.

(BROWN exits the office and makes his way toward the exit of the police station. MURDOCH takes his seat once again, leaving his office door open. A few seconds later, CRABTREE is knocking on the frame of MURDOCH's office door.)

MURDOCH  
Ah, George! Come in!

(CRABTREE enters the office, and MURDOCH gestures to offer him a chair. CRABTREE and MURDOCH seat themselves at the same time.)

CRABTREE  
This chair is warm.

MURDOCH  
It was recently used, by someone who just left and who no doubt would be interested in what you have to might have to say. So, what have you, George?

CRABTREE (consulting his notebook)  
Mr. Michael Murphy has numerous acquaintances named "John." It is, after all, a very common name. But there seems to be an agreement among Mr. Murphy's acquaintances that there were only two men named "John" who had disputes of any kind with Mr. Murphy. Their names are John Starkey and John Waller.

MURDOCH  
And did you find them?

CRABTREE  
I did, sir, and I talked to both men. Both men denied ever threatening Mr. Murphy. And they both have good alibis for the time of the killing, sir.

(MURDOCH is mildly surprised.)

CRABTREE  
Each man has several neutral witnesses to attest to his whereabouts. I believe the witnesses to be credible, sir.

MURDOCH  
So their alibis are strong. They may have induced someone else to carry out the dirty work.

CRABTREE  
Perhaps, sir; but motives present another problem, sir. Neither Mr. Starkey nor Mr. Waller has much of a motive to commit murder. They had disputes with the late Mr. Murphy, yes, and they readily admitted as much. But these disputes appear to be honourable, even friendly, disagreements. And none of the disagreements would be a reason to cause Mr. Murphy's death. In fact, it was in the interest of both of these men that Mr. Murphy be alive to facilitate the carrying out of parts of certain pending bargains. Mr. Murphy's death has caused them considerable inconvenience and expense, sir.

MURDOCH (stroking his chin)  
Maybe it was another "John."

CRABTREE  
Maybe. As I say, there were several "Johns"; but there was not a hint of conflict with any of them.

MURDOCH  
How about other enemies of Michael Murphy? Did anyone suggest there might be someone else, someone NOT named "John," who had threatened Mr. Murphy or who had reason to want Mr. Murphy dead?

CRABTREE  
I asked many people that very thing, sir. I got no leads at all, sir, I'm sorry.

MURDOCH (pondering)  
I see. Then who fired the weapon that killed Michael Murphy, and wiped it clean of finger marks?

(FADE OUT.)

ACT II

(FADE IN. STATION HOUSE NO. 4. CUT TO: MURDOCH'S OFFICE. MURDOCH is seated at his desk, reviewing some of his notes. There is a knock on the office door, and MURDOCH looks up to see a CONSTABLE escorting JAMES Murphy to the office. JAMES is a man in his late forties or early fifties. MURDOCH motions for JAMES to enter, and he does. MURDOCH stands. As JAMES enters, the CONSTABLE exits. The door to the office remains open.)

JAMES (extending his hand)  
Detective Murdoch, nice to see you again.

(They shake hands.)

MURDOCH  
Likewise, Mr. Murphy. Would you like a seat?

JAMES  
No, thank you. I do not plan to stay long. I mainly wanted to stop in and thank you for setting Father Brown straight about Michael's death.

MURDOCH  
Oh?

JAMES  
Michael's funeral was beautiful. And he is resting where he belongs, in the family plot.

MURDOCH  
I'm sure you're pleased about that.

JAMES  
Indeed I am. I was wondering, though, whether you had made any progress on the investigation into Michael's murder. Have you made an arrest?

MURDOCH  
No. Not yet.

JAMES  
Well, I assume you have one or two suspects?

MURDOCH  
Mr. Murphy, perhaps you ought to have a seat. I have a few things to discuss with you.

JAMES (sitting, unsure of what is up)  
All right. Is there a problem with the investigation?

MURDOCH (sitting at his desk)  
We have tried to find this "John" who we were told had threatened your son's life. We have not been able to find him.

(JAMES is visibly disappointed.)

MURDOCH  
We have found business associates named "John" — a very common name, as I'm sure you're aware— and have identified two "Johns" who had disputes with your late son; but neither man had a motive to kill your son. We have also established that both men have alibis at the time of your son's death. SOLID alibis.

JAMES  
Oh. Well, perhaps I heard the name wrong. Maybe it wasn't "John"; maybe it was "Tom" or something similar.

MURDOCH  
We have looked into that possibility as well. We've found no evidence of anyone, of any name, ever threatening your son, or having reason to threaten your son, or having any reason to want him dead.

JAMES (more perplexed than offended)  
But I told you only what Michael told me! And didn't Andrew tell you the same thing as well, that a man named John had threatened Michael's life? Are you saying Michael lied to us?

MURDOCH (carefully)  
Mr. Murphy. I have been reviewing my notes of the case. I have noticed a few strange things that escaped my attention earlier. I believe I see a pattern that I previously overlooked.

JAMES  
I do not understand what you mean.

MURDOCH  
For example, you told us that a man named "John" had threatened Michael. When we questioned your son, Andrew, he ALSO told us that a man named "John" had threatened Michael. But Andrew further told us that he did not hear of that threat from Michael. He heard of it from you.

JAMES  
Well, Andrew and I discussed it, but—

MURDOCH  
After Michael's body was discovered, there was a witness report of a noise of someone running down the back stairs. Only one witness reported hearing such a thing. That witness was you. Further, there was only one witness saying that the house's backdoor was mysteriously open that night. That witness was you.

(JAMES is indignant. He stands up and confronts MURDOCH, who also stands.)

JAMES (not raising his voice)  
I do not like where this conversation is going! Good day!

(JAMES turns and heads to the office door, but MURDOCH blocks his way. JAMES considers whether he ought to make a scene in the police station and wisely decides against it. JAMES is quietly angry. MURDOCH closes his office door.)

MURDOCH  
I think you would be well advised to sit down, Mr. Murphy, and listen to what I have to say.

(JAMES reluctantly returns to his seat. He is fuming. MURDOCH remains standing, his voice calm.)

MURDOCH  
The story of an assailant committing the crime in a house full of witnesses, and then escaping down the back stairway always seemed questionable to me. Even if such an assailant had entered through the back door, and gone upstairs, AND found the family's firearm, AND found Michael's bedroom, AND waited there to kill him— how could that assailant possibly predict that THAT night, Michael would leave the dinner table and come upstairs— alone?

(JAMES says nothing. He is less angry.)

MURDOCH  
Sir, you used to be a newspaperman, didn't you? You were a reporter for many years, before you became an editor?

JAMES  
Yes, what of it?

MURDOCH  
As a reporter, you have covered many criminal cases. As an editor, you have reviewed many news stories about criminal investigations. Consequently, you are more familiar with police procedures than most lay people.

JAMES  
So?

MURDOCH  
You know that today's detectives preserve crime scenes, if they can, and that they look for finger marks.

JAMES  
So?

MURDOCH  
Mr. Murphy, here is what I think happened. I think you have known for a while that Michael was very, VERY unhappy, and possibly suicidal. I think you have worried for some time that, if Michael did take his own life, the Catholic Church might deny him holy rites, and would not allow him to be interred in consecrated ground.

(JAMES sniffs, he begins to cry.)

MURDOCH  
I think that when Michael left the dinner table that night, and you heard that loud noise, you had a very good idea what had just happened. You went upstairs by yourself, and found Michael's body. You only had a few seconds to do anything, but you used those few seconds to wipe the gun free of finger marks. You then immediately called for your other two sons, who came upstairs and saw the scene, one of them preserving the scene for the police. You then pretended to chase an imaginary intruder. You later told the police, and your son Andrew, of threats to Michael's life— threats that had never occurred.

(JAMES is now weeping.)

MURDOCH  
In summary, sir, ALL of the evidence pointing to Michael's death being murder, instead of suicide, came from YOU. That is the pattern that I noticed in my notes.

(JAMES breaks down and bawls. MURDOCH backs off. Some other CONSTABLES are looking into MURDOCH's office and see the weeping man. MURDOCH gestures to them that it is all right, he is handling things. The CONSTABLES go back about their business, while keeping an eye on the office. JAMES presently wipes his eyes and nose with a handkerchief and regains a bit of composure.)

MURDOCH  
Mr. Murphy: allow me to express my condolences on the loss of your son.

JAMES (sniffling)  
He was so troubled! There didn't seem to be anything we could do! (Weeps again.) We tried to help him! He just couldn't get his life together! (Weeps again.)

MURDOCH  
I am truly sorry.

JAMES (sniffling, but with conviction)  
You should arrest me right now, for making a false report.

MURDOCH (cautiously)  
I see no point in that. For one thing, I doubt any jury would convict you, knowing your circumstances.

JAMES (sniffling)  
But you'll tell Father Brown—

MURDOCH  
I have to file a report to close this case, yes, but I do not file it with Father Brown. Your relationship with the Catholic Church from here on will be your concern. It is not my concern.

JAMES (sniffling)  
Will you tell the newspapers?

MURDOCH  
Only if they ask. But as a newspaperman, sir, you might have some influence as to whether they might ask. And that is not my concern, either.

(FADE OUT.)

THE END


End file.
